Zico
Perfil thumb|250px|Zico *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 / Zico *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Seven Seasons Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Nació en Mapo, Seúl, el 14 de Septiembre de 1992, asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Música de Seúl para graduarse en la licenciatura de "Interpretación Vocal", pasó un año estudiando en el extranjero, Canadá y China, además de tres años en Japón. Empezó su carrera en el ambiente underground, en sus comienzos utilizo el nombre artístico 'Nacseo' (en coreano garabato) y fue parte de un grupo de hip-hop llamado 'Daenamhyup', al que también pertenecían Rap Monster, Kidoh y Supreme Boy. Promocionó como 'Nacseo' en la escena hip-hop/underground japonesa junto a los equipos 'Dope Squad' y 'Undisputed'. 'Debut' En 2009, debutó oficialmente en un dúo con Park Kyung llamado 'The Harmonics" en Corea con el sencillo digital ''The Letter'. Ese mismo año se unió a Stardom Entertainment. El 15 de abril de 2011, debutó como el líder de Block B, con su primer sencillo promocional ''''Freeze'. Y produjo Welcome to the Block' el mini album debut del grupo. 'Debut Como Solista' El 7 de octubre de 2014, Zico publicó un sencillo debut titulado 'Tough Kookie' con Don Mills. El 13 de Febrero del 2015, Zico se graduó del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. Programas de TV *'2016: '''Infinity Challenge (Ep. 475) *'2016:' Celeb Bros S2 ( Junto a Choi Tae Joon) *'2016:' Running Man (Ep 299) *'2016:' The Collaboration (China) *'2015:' Umpretty Rapstar Vol. 2 (Juez Invitado) *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 (Como juez) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar (Productor) *'2014:' 5 Minutes Before Chaos *'2014:' Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Temas para Dramas *''Sick (junto a So Jin (Girl's Day)) tema para Mask (2015) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date. Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Apariciones *"MOMMAE"- Jay Park. Producciones *Mighty Mouth - Nice 2 Meet U (feat. Soya) *El single Luv Me de D-UNIT. *El single Stay Alive de D-UNIT. *El álbum Affirmative Chapter 1 de D-UNIT. *Hizo el primer volumen del Mixtape'' Zico on the Block.'' *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B Do u wanna B?. *Escribió y compuso la canción Headbanging de OFFROAD. *Tiene en total 8 Mix-Tapes creados por él mismo. *El tercer mini-álbum de Block B Very Good el cual tuvo mucho éxito. *La canción principal de la sub-unit BASTARZ en colaboración con P.O. Colaboraciones *'Letter' - Harmanix (Composición y rap). *'Hope for Korea Hip Hop' - Cho PD Victory (Composición y rap). *'Origin of Species' & Map Music (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint 2 The Hard Way) (Composición y rap). *'It's All Act' - Jung Seul Ki Same Spot in the End (Composición y rap). *'Acquaintance' - Jung Seul Ki (Composición y rap). *'Hero Music' de Bizniz Ego (Composición y rap). *Faddy Robot Foundation Vol. 1 (Composición y rap). *'It's Not Over' de Miss $ en el mini álbum Miss Independent (Composición y rap). *'Expectations Of K-HipHop' junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung Blockbuster (rap). *'And The Winner Is' - Zico junto a Outsider (rap). *'Finale" de Scotch VIP' junto a Park Kyung (rap). *'Marshmallow' de IU (rap). *'Talk To My Face' de D-UNIT (rap). *'Pour Up' - DEAN x Zico. *'Traveler' - f(x) feat. Zico. *'Dark Panda' - Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto. *'Oasis'- Crush feat. Zico. *'그 XX(That XX)' - Olltii feat. Zico. *'Beautiful' - Park Bo Ram feat. Zico. *'Red Lipstick' - Hyorin feat. Zico. *'Just Follow' - Hyuna feat. Zico. *'Mic ceremony' - 11evn feat. Zico. *'Hot MC' - Jkyun feat. Zico. *'Acquaintance' - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico. *'Pride' - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *'OASIS' - PIA feat. Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9). *'Talk To My Face' - D-UNIT feat. Zico. *'Feel So Young' - Ugly Duck feat. Crush, Zico. *'It's Not Over' - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon. *'What Do I Do' - Mino feat. Zico. *'Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP' feat. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala. *'Life goes On' - Han Hae feat. Zico. *'원숭이띠 미혼남' - Verbal Jint feat. Zico. *'Map Music' - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Zico. *'Origin of Species' - Cho PD & Verbal Jint feat. Swings, Zico y Kyung. *'Give & Take' - JJK feat. Zico. *'Take it Off' - Han Hae feat. Zico. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B. *'Educación:' **Asistió al Music High School Seúl. **Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores:' Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor (Taewoon ex-integrante de Coed School y SPEED, ahora como solista) * Religión: Cristiano y católico *'Hobbies:' Comprar, dibujar, leer y ver comedias americanas, coleccionar artículos de moda. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Significado del nombre:' el nombre Jiho (지호) es John en coreano, se llama así por el apóstol Juan. *'Tipo ideal: IU' *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *En Japón le llamaban "Jiko" y "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji." En Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. Por lo que de ahí derivó su nombre artístico "Zico" *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *Zico mira primero las piernas que la cara* *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *NO le gusta el espacio entre las piernas de las chicas muy delgadas. *Le gustan las piernas de Chae Rin. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice '''"John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol). *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho: es Santa Veronica con un paño que lleva una imagen de Jesucristo. Este tatuaje tiene varios sentidos: por un lado, cuenta la historia de que Santa Verónica limpió con su paño la sangre y el sudor de Jesucristo mientras estaba en la cruz y que, al bajar la vista hacia el paño, se encontró con una imagen de este hecha a partir de estos líquidos recogidos; también, en griego Verónica significa "la que trae la victoria"; y por último, la abuela que le crió cuando era pequeño también llevaba ese mismo nombre. *En su abdomen lateral tiene un tatuaje de avispas en representación a las BBC y su significado por el día en que Block B ganó el Inkigayo 13/10/2013. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol. * Cantó junto a Jonghyun de SHINee en el Music Bank in Hanoi haciendo él la parte del Rap. * Compuso la letra y produjo el reciente exito de BASTARZ (Sub unidad de Block B) "Conduct ZERO". * Zico hizo una aparición en la canción "Stay In Shanghai" del grupo femenino Wink, el 19 de Febrero en Inkigayo. * Zico fue escogido para ser el co-anfitrión de "The Show" de SBS-MTV junto a P.O . * Hizo un cameo en el MV "Officially Missing You Too" de Soyou (Sistar ) y Geeks . * En Diciembre se aunció que Zico estaba ayudando a producir el tercer mini-álbum de D-Unit. En 2012 Zico entro también en el Instituto Dong-Ah de Medios de Comunicación y Artes como un estudiante de primer año en la licenciatura de interpretación. * En Junio, Hyomin (T-ara ), publicó su mini-álbum "Make Up" cuyas letras fueron un supuesto plagio de algunas de las canciones de los mixtapes de Zico. Ella negó las acusaciones, alegando que eran un homenaje y que tenía el permiso de Zico para utilizarlas. Ella no lo acreditó como compositor de su mini-álbum. Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter *Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg Tumblr_n5cjw6IOty1rp0bsfo1_500.png Videografía Zico (Block B) - Tough Cookie|Tough Cookie Zico - Well Done|Well Done (ft. Ja Mezz) Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Dark Panda (with Hyolyn & Paloalto) ZICO - Yes or No|Yes or No Zico - Boys And Girls|Boys And Girls (ft. Babylon) Zico - Eureka|Zico - Eureka (ft. Zion.T) Zico - Pride And Prejudice|Pride And Prejudice (ft. Suran) Zico - Veni Vidi Vici|Veni Vidi Vici (ft. DJ Wegun) Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLíder Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2015